Uncle Albert's Great Romantic Plot
by typicalRAinbow
Summary: It's coming up to the Valentines day and Uncle Albert has something up his sleeve but he needs the children's help to pull it off...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello. I was originally going to be a one shot for MWM but it's bit long so here, have two, maybe three part story instead. **

**Got the idea for this on Feb 9****th. Last year****. And only just finished it…I'm a lazy, lazy llama. I hope some of you are in a sappy lovey-dovey cliché mood. Me being a sour sod so also working on an anti-fic muhaha too. Enjoy.**

The last snowflakes of winter were settling on London town as Mary Poppins and her charges strode though the swept and gritted Streets, stepping over the slush and avoiding the ice. Well, the nanny did at least.

"Jane, I wouldn't bother making snow balls if I were you. You'll only ruin you gloves and the water will run up your sleeve." Mary Poppins warned as her young charge made to swoop upon a mound of sodden snow, "Michal, don't you dare. I will not have you sitting at the table dripping like an leaky tap. now come along you two spit-spot, I'd rather not be late."

It was Friday the ninth of February. Over the last few weeks the weather had been had been so bad that the children had only been able play outside once before it became a blizzard, (they had of course had numerous adventures "out" with their nanny without technically leaving the nurasry but that was another story entirely) so now the ice had melted from the streets, today was the first time the Banks had been out in the London air for more then a little while, more excitedly then ever one because A, the park was still full of snow that Mary Poppins said they'd be visiting on the way back from B) their visit to Uncle Albert's, who they hadn't seen since just after New Year.

The nanny gave a the bell a tug with the beak of her umbrella (Jane was sure she heard it complain at being used in such a way!) and stepped back away from door to avoid the drippy drip of the overhanging icicles. No answer other then a round of ruckus laughter and the door opened by it's self.

"Oh really!" The nanny frowned showing the children in. "Wipe your feet please."

The laughter continued and as the children had come expect, when they entered the cluttered parlor there was the table all set out, but to see the man himself they had to look up.

"Uncle Albert you promised." Mary Poppins scolded.

"I know my dear I know, but I was just so happy and excited to see you and the children again!"

The Banks children started to giggle and might have joined Uncle Albert on the ceiling had Mary Poppins held them down.

"Hats and coats off first then go sit down please. It's rude to wear ones outdoor clothes when one is invited to stay."

The nanny's coat was somehow already hanging up but the children where sure she hadn't moved from behind them but she kept her black flowered hat firmly on her head. Jane, who was smart enough to take off her mittens first, obediently did as she was told, while her brothers hat plucked off his head as he tried to undo his coat buttons before grudgingly accepted the nanny's help with getting out the muddle he'd made (and then made an even bigger fuss when the nanny got her hanky out and dabbed at his face.)

"Michael stay still you've dirt on your nose yet again. Uncle Albert do you plan on joining us any time soon?"

"Oh yes yes my dear I'll be right down, but simply we can't start yet."

"Why not?" asked all three of his guests, the nanny because it seemed silly to wait, Jane because she thought something wonderful might happen and Michael, well he just wanted food.

"Well my dears I've ordered some of the bakery's lovely cakes but their delivery boy's bicycle is completely frozen solid! I had meant to go and collect them before you arrived but in the mood I'm in, I haven't dared to leave the house-"

"How awful!" Jane cried then added, "About not going out I mean. The City looks so pretty with the frost."

"Oh don't worry about me, my dear." The old gentleman sighed, sinking down a little so he was only half way up in the air. "I'd rather be inside then slipping on sheets of ice. And what if I where to slip while carrying a tray load of cakes, then laugh at my self the mess I'd made? I think it best I stay indoors."

"Quite right too, we'd never get you down again!"

"Michael! Please don't float away Mr Albert; I couldn't bear it if that happened."

"Which it won't because no one's going out until it's time to leave so you two can calm yourselves." Mary Poppins scolded and addressed her uncle. "There's plenty here for an army so it should just about cover you and the two hungry children so I'd appreciate it it if you didn't put silly ideas into their heads."

"Dear oh dear I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you children or make Mary Poppins cross-"

"I am never cross."

"Of course forgive me" Uncle Albert apologised now sinking so low his feet where nearly touching the chairs the nanny began hanging the children's things by the fire to dry. "But we simply must have those cakes Mary Poppins!"

"Must we?" The nanny said, an eyebrow raised. "Which bakers?"

"Greens-"

"Why that's half way across town!"

"It wouldn't be such a special tea for my favourite niece without them..."

"Oh please Mary Poppins!"

"I could go with you Mary Poppins."

"Uncle Albert flattery will get you nowhere. Jane don't beg. And thank you Michael that's very kind of you but I would be perfectly capable of going to the bakers by my self if I chose to which I'm not going to," She sniffed. "beside if I took you by the time we arrived back here the tea will be cold and you'll have made yourself sick on sneaking bites of a cake."

"I wouldn't-"

"Jane could play mother and I'll have a fresh pot put on for when you return." Albert suggested

"And start with out me? How charming. Anyone would think you wanted me out of the way. If you'd told me before I could have picked them up along the way. But we've plenty hear and it's going to waste."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, my dear." The elder sighed looking quite mournful sinking even further into his seat. "I had ordered some of their lovely little raspberry tarts I thought you liked..."

Her uncle trailed of. The Nanny gave him a long hard stare.

"Well I suppose if you've already brought them we'll just have to have them." she said eventually giving in.

"Shall we come with you?" Jane asked. The nanny was interrupted by Uncle Albert.

"Oh Mary Poppins will be fine. It's far too cold out for you two young ones and there's little point you getting in and out of your coats again."

"Well that solves that matter then. I'll be back soon." the nanny reassured the puzzled children. "You may see me to the door please but you Uncle Albert are not to spoil us in such away again. "

Uncle Albert promised he wouldn't with his fingers crossed behind his back and they filed out to the hall. It was very odd to escort Mary Poppins to the door, wait for her to put on her scarf and black coat back on then wave her off as she left her uncles house.

Jane said "take care." and Michael said "god bless" and Mary Poppins said, "Oh honestly I'm only going to the bakers not across the ocean. Be good for Uncle Albert."

And with that she closed the door with a snap behind her, making the icicles out side jangle.

As the front door closed Uncle Albert began laugh, baffling the children.

"Oh finally! I was worried we'd never rid of her! And then what would I have done?"

" Get rid of her?"

"We'd never get rid of Mary Poppins."

"No but I did needed here out the way. Just enough to have a quick word with you two." Uncle Albert chortled and hovered a few inches in his seat for a moment before landing back in his chair with a bump "My friends, I have little job for you…"

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you're still feeling a bit romantic, enjoy! x**

Less then a week later and there was nothing left of the snow but puddle. However despite the chill on the wind, there was defiantly something in the air on that special Wednesday. A something, perhaps, you might have called, "love";

Well it was the 14th of February…

"Happy Valentines George!" Winifred trilled almost sang making a fabulous entrance to the dining room and giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Winifred-" came the reply from behind a newspaper as his wife took her seat, beaming expectantly.

"Good morning Mother, Good morning father!" Jane and Michel chirped skipping in to the dining room.

"We finished our breakfast so Mary Poppins said we could come and give you these before father went to work!" Michael grinned and each child presented a parent with a little bunch of snow drops.

"Did she now?"

"Yes Daddy. Ms Lark gave us them yesterday so as to give them for you for Valentines Day!"

"How lovely. Ellen, put these in some water would you?" Mrs banks smiled, Gathering up the bunches for the maid then gathering her two little loved ones for a kiss and a cuddle. "thank you my little angels, that's so sweet of you- Oh Jane where's your lovely hair slide?"

"I couldn't find it," Jane shrugged fiddling with the ribbon the nanny had brushed her hair into instead. "I had it yesterday and we looked all over the nursery for it."

"Oh well I'm sure Mary Poppins will have told you to be more careful with your things." Jane nodded. "it looks still very pretty." her mother smiled then addressed the nanny coming down the stairs. "I was just saying Mary Poppins,-"

"POST!"

There was a mad dash for the ornaments from the house hold before Mr Banks put down his paper and noticed the time.

"Ellen, what the devil are you going on about?" he snapped. "Its only quarter too the hour!"

"No sir I meant Post, the mail." Ellen gulped and realised she'd made a fool of her self. "It's arrived"

"Oh, well about time. Fetch them over then, no need to make such a fuss."

"I'll get them!" both children cried and ran into the hall, nearly toppling the vases they'd been bracing . Michael reached the door first and took a little while longer arranging the cards then necessary before handing over the five cards to the maid, then returned to the childrens seat on the stairs while Winifred eagerly hovered by her shoulder.

"There's a fair few here, Ma'am. lets see. One fa' Miss Jane" Ellen smiled, holding the card up to her. The young girl squealed and instantly ripped open the envelope before reading aloud

"_Roses are red, violets are blue. Cupid is soppy and you smell of - _Oh Michael that was mean!"

"It's not from me!" her brother laughed, "it's ruddy good though!"

"Michael, language." his nanny scolded "I shalln't let you visit Admiral Boom again if you insist on swearing like a sailor." she took the card from the upset Jane and studied it. "Your brothers right Jane, it isn't from him. His hand writing's very different, certainly not as neat. We'll sort this out later."

"Only one with a postage stamp, fa' Missus Brill-" The maid continued.

"It'll be off our Catherine and the family," the cook chucked pushing past them with a breakfast tray in hand. "Just leave it on kitchen table dear, I read it when the dishes are done."

"One for me." the maid blushed. "And even one, wait, TWO for Mary Poppins." The nanny blinked in surprise and the children exchanged daggered looks.

"I don't suppose-" Winifred who'd been waiting patiently spoke up tentivly. "There's anything else is there, Ellen?"

The maid bit her lip and shook her head. Even the perfect nanny felt a little knot of guilt.

"No Ma'am…"

"Oh."

Winifred tried her best not to look upset while her husband grumbled. "Poppycock. Who needs cards. Waste of stamps if you ask me" he huffed as he reached under the table and pulled out a bouquet of white, pink and red roses, and handed them to his delighted spouse.

"No substance what so ever in cards. However Ellen, I'm sure Mary Poppins would appreciate at it if you gave hers so Winifred and I can get on with our breakfast. It might be the most romantic day of the year but the bank must open on time as normal."

The staff had all been waiting with baited breath for the pair's response and suddenly relaxed, happy that disaster had been avoided. Michael and Jane however exchanged more angry looks as maid handed over the cards before dashing off to the kitchen to read her own.

"I thought we agreed I would send her on and you'd send the other." Michael hissed, as he watched the nanny blush a pretty pink with an envelope in each hand study one then the other before putting them both in her apron pocket. "I spent ages on that card-!"

"We did," Jane murmured "maybe it's from someone else."

"But uncle Albert said-"

"Uncle Albert said, what?" Their nanny asked a coy smile on her lips now studying one child then the other though the banister railings.

"Nothing Mary Poppins." They smiled innocently and followed her back upstairs to the nursery, the little envelopes poking out the top of her pocket...


End file.
